Hello Jenna
by MPRockstar16
Summary: Takes place the night of the Mid Season 2 Finale. Jenna gets home from a long night of blackmailing, extorting, and general bitchiness to find a not so pleasent visitor waiting for her in her bedroom. One-Shot


_**Hello Jenna**_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated T. If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This a one-shot taking place the night of the Mid-Season 2 finale, after Jenna goes home from the Precinct. Alison pays a little visit to Jenna warning her to back up off her friends**. **This is just a small piece I decided to write, the idea wouldn't leave me alone.** **To the readers of my other PLL Story, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. This idea just struck me and I had to write it. I have not abandoned my other story; I will be updating Romance in Rosewood SOON!**

* * *

><p>Jenna sauntered into her room, exhausted from planting evidence and extorting her classmates all evening. She sat on her bed and began to collapse her cane. "Shadow" Jenna began to call out wanting to pet her companion after a long day. But there was no answer. No sounds of paws and tiny dog nails padding across the floor of her house drifting up into Jenna's ears, or the always anticipated sounds of Shadow's ID tags jingling from the collar around his neck. "Shadow, are you there boy?" Jenna said with a furrowed brow, puzzled as to where he could be. '<em>He knows he's supposed to stay in my room' <em>thought Jenna.

All of a sudden a scent wafted through the air, floated into Jenna's nose. A familiar scent, one she hadn't smelled in a very longtime and one she thought she would never smell again. One that sent shivers up her spine. A specific Vanilla Perfume. "Hello Jenna" a familiar voice announced its presence from Jenna's ottoman chair in the corner. Jenna jumped at first, then slowly turned her head towards the voice and gave her familiar wicked smile.

"Hello Alison" Jenna replied, "Long time no see, so to speak." She gripped her cane with such pressure, her knuckles were turning white.

"Hmmm cute. Drop the crap Jenna I know what you've been doing."

"Oh really and what exactly is that?" Jenna replied in a mock innocent voice.

"You and your dirty cop boyfriend have been helping A mess with my friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ali, who's A?" Jenna played dumb with a sickening smirk, "I heard you were supposed to be dead, but I guess the saying's true, true evil never dies."

"That's funny coming from a girl who survived her garage being blown up." Jenna frowned, but quickly returned it to her wicked grin, refusing to let Ali know she was getting to her. "It's also funny how you think I'm the evil one." Ali began, her infamous queen bitch smile returning to her features. "Last I recall you're the one who's tampered with a murder investigation, extorted innocent girls, and raped your step brother."

Jenna's smirk turned into a hair line. "Those BITCHES are _far_ from innocent. They helped you _blind_ me. Amongst other things. As for Toby, he knew what he was getting into, don't let him fool you."

"Oh save it Jenna. I know what I saw in the garage that night."

"You _BLINDED_ me Alison! How does that justify anything?"

"You know exactly what that justifies" Alison said in a calm voice. Jenna heard the sound of Alison getting up from the ottoman. She heard the sounds of heeled boots clacking against her floor before the sound stopped right in front of her. "I warned you that if you ever came back to Rosewood I would fry you." Alison started out then began to lean towards Jenna and whisper into her ear, "Keep doing what you're doing, and I'll do worse than that." With that Alison walked out of Jenna's room and out of her house into the dark night.

Tears leaked from under Jenna's sunglasses, and trailed down her face. Jenna's mouth curled into a snarl as she let out a scream of frustration and anger. She picked up the closest thing to her and threw it to the wall. It hit with a loud thud, that most likely created a large hole, and landed to the floor with a shatter. Realization dawned on Jenna as she sank to the floor of her room, and patted around feeling for what she had thrown.

She felt through water and broken glass before grabbing the wet seagull figure that once resided inside of her snow globe. She held the figure against her chest, running her fingers over the seagull, sobbing. Alison may have been Queen Bee once, but Jenna was tired of her games. Past tired, she was fed up and ready to finish what she had started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please I REALLY appreciate feedback so PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! Thank you and I hope you liked it! :) ALSO Make sure if you like this story to please read and review my other works and add me to your author alerts! Thanks again!**


End file.
